


The Most Mysterious Creature

by mewgirl1995



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Meddling, POV Minor Character, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewgirl1995/pseuds/mewgirl1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning of our universe there was God and Death. God began to create things to live in the universe and at first they were imperfect, like all first tries. This story follows the life of God and his attempts to create something worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Mysterious Creature

**Author's Note:**

> I was beginning to write a short story about Gabriel and then somehow it turned into a story about God. I tried to use canon information as much as possible in this story. It is somewhat different from my usual style and is very cyclical. I hope you enjoy.

After the disaster with the Leviathans God was hesitant to create more beings. He decided to create some closer to his own image. He would use his own strengths and weaknesses to mold them. 

First, God created Michael. The first archangel was the most obedient, too obedient for God’s tastes. He had power beyond belief, but never questioned God’s orders. Sometimes God worried about this, but he was sure Michael would always have good intentions.

Second, God created Lucifer. The second archangel loved God more than anything, even his own brother. Sometimes God worried about this, but figured Lucifer would never disobey him. He endowed him with extreme power as well.

Third, God created Raphael. The third archangel obeyed all of Michael’s orders, fearing punishment. He never thought for himself and simply did the bidding of others. He was not as powerful as Michael or Lucifer. Sometimes God worried about this, but he believed Raphael would be a good protector.

Fourth, God created Gabriel. The fourth and final archangel had a little bit of each of his brothers. He obeyed God, but sometimes he questioned. He loved God, but he also loved his brothers. He sought out justice instead of just following orders and sometimes God thought he was the perfect archangel. Even so, God feared that his last archangel may want to find something beyond his life in Heaven. Sometimes this worried God, but then he realized free will might be a good thing. 

Inspired by his first four creations, God created thousands more, each modeled after the four before them. Some of them were extremely obedient like Michael and Raphael. Others were more rebellious like Lucifer. Very few of the angels were like Gabriel. It took a long time for God to even notice one that could possibly be like the last archangel.

One day as God began to create the humans, Gabriel appeared before him. “Father I have met two interesting angels today,” He said and God looked down at him. “I have found others like me.”

“I knew I had created others like you,” God said and then he hesitantly showed Gabriel his newest creation. “What do you think of this my son?” Hesitantly, Gabriel approached the strange mass. 

“It is beautiful,” He said, staring at the mess of emotions and freedom. “Yet it is fragile. We shall be able to visit them, correct?” 

This made God pause and think. Even though the angels were not as dangerous as the Leviathans they might still harm the fragile humans. So God decided he would create special humans, ones that could view angels without burning and those who could contain angels to let his second creation walk the Earth. 

“Tell me of the other angels,” God said and set his creation aside for a moment. The archangel settled down at his feet and began to speak of Anael. The young angel also felt the need for freedom like Gabriel, she sometimes questioned the other archangels and the existence of their Father. This made her unlikable amongst the others. However Gabriel believed she had a right to question and he ensured her that she followed orders well enough.

Then Gabriel spoke of the second angel Castiel. He had doubts like Anael, but rarely voiced them. Instead he often wondered what else there was and loved his Father with all of his heart. He asked for Gabriel to tell him about God often and he enjoyed every minute of listening to the archangel. Castiel searched for higher purpose often. He wanted to make an impact during his existence. 

After telling his story Gabriel left God and let his Father return to his creations. Working without rest, God perfected the imperfect creatures and set them free onto Earth. Then he gathered his four archangels to teach them about the last creation. “They are called humans,” He told his four children. “They are to be treated with respect and you are to adore them. You must love them more than me.” Both Michael and Raphael agreed immediately. Having already seen and loved the creatures, Gabriel agreed as well. Lucifer refused. 

“They are imperfect,” Lucifer protested. “How can I love them more than you Father, a perfect being?” 

“Their imperfections make them unique,” Gabriel suggested. 

“You are a fool to believe that,” Lucifer said angrily and his younger brother quieted immediately. Lucifer turned back to God. “I refuse to love them.”

“You will love them Lucifer,” God said. Then he dismissed the four archangels. 

After several Earth days passed, Death came to speak to God. “Hello old friend,” He said, bowing before God. “I heard you created those humans.” God sighed. It was a long and sad sigh. “Is something wrong?”

“Lucifer refuses to accept them,” God said. “When I created him I worried this would happen.” Death smiled. 

“I told you the Old Ones were better,” He said. “They were delightful to watch, destructive creatures as they were.”

“They were not what I wanted to create,” God said. “May I ask a favor of you my old friend?”

“What is it?” Death asked. “Let me guess. Do you want me to watch over the experiment you call Earth?” 

“Humans are the most fragile of my creations,” God told him. “I want you to watch over them and take them when they can no longer function. Bring their souls to rest in Heaven.”

“I shall do that,” Death said. “And I shall create some of my own lovely...creations.”

“Thank you,” God said. “Please leave me be.” Death eyed him for a moment before leaving. 

Once the first year passed on Earth, God called the archangels to him once again. “Have you learned to love the humans more than me?” He asked. Three of them told him they had, while Lucifer refused to say anything. “Lucifer?” 

“I refuse to love them Father,” He said. "They are imperfect and selfish. They destroy the beauty of your creations!" Lucifer defiantly stared at God before storming away from his presence. Michael chased after them and then they began to clash. Raphael left to another part of Heaven, while Gabriel moved away from the fight, worrying for the state of his family. 

After all of the archangel’s left, God felt guilty. He had created beings that could not be destroyed even though they tried to destroy each other. He did not want his sons to fight. As their creator he wanted the best for them, but sometimes the best was not possible. As the fighting between Michael and Lucifer persisted, Gabriel went to his Father again. 

“I wish to leave,” He said and God was not surprised. 

“You may do what you wish Gabriel,” He told the archangel and Gabriel looked ashamed. “Do not feel shame my son. I have always known this would be your choice as I always knew Lucifer would disobey me.” He waved his hand and then Gabriel left, fleeing to Earth. Once he left God called for an angel called Metatron. He plucked him from the masses to prepare something before he left. He called them tablets and he named Metatron the scribe of God. 

During the human’s seventh year, God told Michael to cast Lucifer out of Heaven for not loving the humans. He watched in silence as Michael ripped Lucifer’s wings off of him and threw him down. Even though he tried, God would never forget the cries of anguish Lucifer produced as he fell. God swore he would be the last to ever feel that pain, but Metatron said that maybe angels would someday have to leave Earth. While Metatron wrote the angel tablet, God told him the spell to expel the angels from Heaven. Love was Lucifer’s downfall and that would be what would cause any other angel’s downfall. Always faithful, Metatron wrote down the ingredients. 

During the human’s thirteenth year, Lucifer twisted Lilith into a demon, followed by almost ten more humans. God had not seen such a destructive creature since the Leviathans and he became furious with Lucifer. He ordered Michael to track down his brother and lock him in God’s newest creation: Hell. Michael succeeded and sealed his brother away with six hundred seals. However only sixty six had to be broken to release Lucifer once more. The cage was imperfect like many of God's creations. Lilith became the last seal as dictated by God. He hoped somehow the demon would die before the other seals were broken, thus breaking the lock forever. In addition to this, he created a second opening using the powers from three creatures Death had created and Death himself. 

“Your actions are becoming selfish,” Death said as he condensed his power into a singular ring. He did the same with his three creations: War, Famine, and Pestilence. 

“I do not like these creations of yours,” God said. Death simply smiled as usual. 

“I do not like yours.” He said. “I needed a way to control their populations. I do think you would find my reapers pleasing. They are tragically misunderstood.” Frustrated with Death, God called Michael to him and instructed him to lock away War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death in the cage if they ever got out of hand. As usual Michael agreed without questioning him. 

During the human’s fiftieth year the first few humans died and Death’s other creation, the Reapers, delivered their souls to Heaven. God picked out angels to take care of the human souls and create individual Heavens for each soul. That was when God discovered the concept of soul mates. When two of the souls arrived they refused to be separated. 

“They were in love and they had died in each other’s arms,” Death told God. “Humans would call that poetic I believe? Poetry. It is crude like everything those beasts create.” Frustrated with the two human souls, God told Michael to search for a solution. 

“An angel named Anael suggested that they be allowed to share a Heaven,” Michael said with a look of frustration. “No other angels could dare to think of a solution our Father did not create.” Inspired by Anael's want for free will God made her suggestion law. Two joined souls became known as soul mates and they shared a Heaven.

During the human’s sixty-first year, false Gods came to Earth. At first they posed no threats, but then the humans began to worship them instead of God. Michael insisted they should be punished and Raphael agreed. Death did not care what God did with them. In the end the human souls were punished and sent to Hell, where they would eventually become demons. During that year, Metatron finished the demon tablet, the last of the Word of God tablets. 

“Take these to Earth,” God instructed as Metatron gathered himself from the ground near God’s feet. “Find a worthy human, one that can see you and present these to them. They are to use them to fend off evil. Even angels if necessary.” When Metatron found the correct person, God gave them the ability to read the tablet, creating the first Prophet. He ordered Raphael to protect them and their many reincarnations. Each time a tablet was found by civilization, the Prophet's reincarnation awoke. 

During the human’s seventieth year, God left and began to communicate with only the angel Joshua. He never told him of where he; he never listened to what Joshua had to say. He only spoke to him about some matters and Joshua learned to simply listen. Michael took over Heaven and his first order of business was to hunt down prominent demons, mainly the ones called the Knights of Hell. He began to wage a war against the demons. 

During the human’s two hundredth year, God watched from afar as Michael locked War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death in Lucifer’s cage. He disappeared further from Heaven and by Earth’s five hundredth year Michael stopped searching for him. Raphael believed their Father was dead, but Michael remained hopeful. 

During the human’s twenty thousandth year, God reappeared and hid himself as a Prophet named Chuck. He watched over Lucifer and Michael’s true vessels, predicting their futures and remaining pleasantly surprised when they went against him. When Lucifer escaped the cage, God watched as he hid many artifacts in places called Lucifer’s Crypts. He traveled to the past to do this and he even managed to hide the angel tablet. God was not pleased with his son so he watched the true vessels instead. 

Sam and Dean Winchester were perfect humans, God told himself. They were selfless and loving. When something threatened to ruin their lives they did not step down. They were always persistent and always forgiving. God wished all humans were like that. When Sam fell into the cage, God disappeared again, resolving to only come back when his time was up. 

Eventually God lost track of how long the humans had lived on Earth. Even he did not know how long he had existed. He stared at the disappearing universe when Death came to stand with him. “We are very old,” God said and Death nodded. “Are there others like us?” 

“Remember the ones you called false gods?” Death asked. “Those were the creations of others like us. Their creators died and that is why they fled to your creation. They were parasites after all.” 

“Will we die now old friend?” God asked. Death replied by touching his arm. Everything disappeared. God had been reaped.


End file.
